dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
This is Anarchy
Plot Alice finishes her book, and Molly grows worrisome about her sanity. Emma goes on a ride along with Chad Cop. Thomas stalks Veronica. Molly shares some personal secrets. Rating: TV-MA *Mild Violence *Strong Sexual Content *Nudity *Adult Content *Adul Language Characters *Simon *Thomas *Molly *Alice *Emma *Veronica *Sarah Connors *Chad Cop Transcript 3:00 AM On a Thursday (Opens with Alice waking up Molly in her bed) Alice: (Yells) Wake up! (Molly jumps up out of bed) Molly: Alice what the fuck!? Alice: Guess what! Molly: You discovered something online, and you have to wake me up at… (checks alarm clock) … 3 in the fucking morning!? Alice: Close, but it may be something better, come on. (Alice grabs Molly's arm and drags her out of her bed and into the living room) Alice: Look at what I just printed. (Molly looks at a paper titled "This is Anarchy", she reads on until she reads aloud a certain line) Molly: (Reads aloud) P.S I may love! Alice seriously what the fuck? Alice: I don't know, ever since he decided to hook up with that bitch who may also be Chad Cop in disguise. Molly: (Frustrated) Okay first of all, that bitch is Sarah, his girlfriend, and second, there is nothing wrong with her there's something wrong with you. Alice: No there isn't. Molly: Okay you know what, you need to get some sleep. Alice: (Grabs the papers on her desk) Wait, I have a whole book. Molly: You wrote a book about your love for Simon. Alice: Well more than that, there's also some stuff in here about our sexual experiences and favorite sex toys. Molly: (Begins to walk away) Alice you need to get over him, this is too much. (Molly slams her bedroom door, and Alice is shown standing sad in the living room, it cuts to Ball Buster's twelve hours later, and shows Simon and Sarah Connors making out on Simon's desk) Sarah Connors: Okay Hot pants I really have to go. Simon: Why? Sarah Connors: Because I have a life to go to. Simon: Yeah but why? Sarah Connors: Because if I didn't, then I wouldn't have met you. Simon: Well I like dull girls as well, that is if they had jugs like yours. (Sarah laughs for a second and leaves) Simon: Man, I guess this is what it's like being in a relationship. (Simon goes downstairs and finds Thomas behind the stairs) Simon: Thomas what are you… Thomas: (Whispers) Shh get down. (Simon crotches down and they see Molly on the phone with Molly) Molly: (On the phone) Yeah, last night was great, totally I always cry at the end of The Notebook, it's so sad what goes on with Ryan Gosling. Veronica: (On the other line) That's my moment to just let out all my tears. Molly: (On the phone) So I'll see you tonight for "the night" (Giggles for a second). (Molly hangs up the phone and sees Simon) Molly: Simon! (Simon turns his head to see that Thomas has disappeared) Molly: (Approaches Simon) What are you doing on the floor? Simon: Oh I was just looking for something, I think a contact fell out of my eye. Molly: Why do you have contacts, you're wearing sunglasses. Simon: Just because I wear sunglasses doesn't mean I don't wear contacts. Molly: Oh, alright I thought you were blind or something like that. Simon: Well I'm not (thinks) Good lie. (Molly leaves and it cuts to Alice running outside on the sidewalk in a montage with the song Superlove playing in the background this lasts for a minute) (Alice returns to her apartment and goes inside) Alice: Shit I think I'm still in love with Simon. Unknown voice: Are you sure? Alice: Who the fuck was that!? (Sarah Connors suddenly approaches Alice and grabs her neck and holds her against the wall strangling her) Sarah Connors: (Robotic voice) Listen bitch, I know that you may have an idea of who I am, so your best bet is to stay out of it, otherwise you'll ruin everything and your friends will all die, got it? Alice: (Struggling) YES!!!! Sarah Connors: (Robotic Voice) Good. (Sarah Connors then turns into Chad Cop) Chad Cop: Because there's more than meets the eye. (Alice stares at Chad Cop in an unusual way) Chad Cop: (Awkwardly) Sorry, I didn't mean to use a Transformers reference. (Chad Cop walks out the door and Alice just slides down the wall and sits down with the same expression on her face, it then cuts yo Emma outside the police station waiting for Chad Cop) Emma: Chad baby. (Emma walks over to Chad Cop) Chad Cop: Hey my sweet little baby. Emma: What is the plan tonight? Chad Cop: Well I can't really think of anything. Emma: Really, cause I feel like doing something dangerous tonight, but of course it's still legal. Chad Cop: I don't do this often, but I got an idea. (Cuts to Chad Cop driving in a police car with Emma in the passenger side with the chorus to In My Trunk 2 Chainz Remix playing on the radio) Emma: So this is called a Ride Along. Chad Cop: Yes ma'am. Emma: Alright, so what do you usually do on these "ride alongs" (Winks her right eye)? Chad Cop: Well this is just a normal lookout for me, and what you do is watch everything I do. Emma: Awesome. (Cuts to Nighttime, and Thomas in his car outside of Alice and Molly's apartment, Thomas looks at her window and through the curtains see's Molly taking off her bra revealing her breasts, Thomas just stares at them) Thomas: Oh wow, how can a man not like those. (Cuts to Molly in her apartment, and Alice is on her couch laying down) Alice: Molly you have to believe me, Sarah just came upstairs, threw me against the wall and transformed into Chad Cop. Molly: Alice you need some sleep, because I'm about to get some sex. Alice: So it that why you're showing me you're tittes? Molly: (Covers her breasts with her hands) It's for Molly, she's British, I hear that they do some real sexy shit over there. Alice: Can you just believe me? Molly: Alice it's hard to believe you when you are the one that could need the help. (The door knocks) Molly: And look who's there, how do my breasts look? (Molly shows Alice her breasts) Alice: Serviceable. Molly: That'll do. (Molly opens the front door) Molly: Hey baby. Veronica: So I'm guessing this is you're first time with a woman. Molly: (Slowly) Yeah. Veronica: You know how to make an impression on me you sexy bitch. Molly: Wait I thought you were the sexy bitch? (Molly and Veronica laugh for a few seconds, and it cuts to Thomas outside his car, and he sees Molly getting into bed with Veronica, and then Simon shows up and gets in the passenger seat) Simon: Yo! Thomas: Simon what the fuck? Simon: I know what you're up to, you wanna see some lesbo action, I'm in bro. Thomas: Simon, I just wanna see why Molly is into women? Simon: You're about to see why? Thomas: Excuse me? Simon: Thomas, have you ever seen two women have sex? Thomas: No, what's it like? Simon: Okay, imagine my two fists are vagina's. (Simon bumps two of his fists together a couple times, after bumping the fists, Thomas has a thinking expression on his face, and then realizes what he's talking about five seconds later) Thomas: Oh, so that's what Lesbian sex is like. Simon: Yeah, Lesbian have all the luck. Thomas: You know what, this is a little out of line, so I'm gonna drive off. Simon: Great, since I'm in the car, can you take me back to Ball Buster's, I'm hearing Sarah has a surprise for me. (Cuts to Molly and Veronica in bed holding each other with a blanket on them, both women have their breasts shown, and the two are kissing) Molly: This feels so… Veronica: Shhhh… don't ruin it. (They continue to kiss and Veronica begins going under the blanket and proceeds to perform oral sex) Molly: Oh la la, you done this beFOR……. (Molly screams from an orgasm) Veronica: (From under the blanket) Is that good? Molly: YESSSSSS!!!!!! (Cuts to Molly and Veronica in bed together, implying that they had sex) Molly: I really haven't done anything like that before. Veronica: Lesbian sex, I know I had the feeling you didn't know. Molly: No, not that. (Molly and Veronica stare at each other for about five seconds) Veronica: You mean… Molly: Yes, I "was" a virgin. (There's a moment of silence, and then Veronica gets up and puts on her bra) Veronica: You know what, I remembered I have some other plans tonight, so. Molly: Veronica is something wrong Veronica: No (Sighs) Molly, I'm sorry but this is a lot for me, I never took a women's virginity before. Molly: It's okay, I don't care. (Molly gets up and kisses Veronica for about seven seconds) Veronica: Wanna go for round two? (Molly laughs for a second, then she hears the front door close) Molly: (Yells) Alice!? (Alice runs outside towards Ball Buster's with the song Superlove playing after the chorus, it plays out as a montage as she's dodging people and at one point a car, this lasts for thirty seconds, it then cuts to Emma in Chad Cop's Car while he's taking a piss at the dumpster) Emma: This is boring. (Emma pull out her crack pipe and begins to smoke it, then after her first puff, Chad Cop gets back inside) Chad Cop: Emma what the hell are you doing? Emma: Oh I'm sorry is this illegal. Chad Cop: (Serious) Yes. Emma: Hold On I'll just finish these rocks. Chad Cop: No, you have to stop now otherwise (begins to studded and look static) I'll have to arrest you. Emma: (Confused) Why do you look static? Chad Cop: (Continues to look static and even look a little bit like Sarah Connors) What are you talking about? (Realizes he's looking static) Oh shit, Uh, I think my captain called me I gotta go. (Chad Cop runs out of the car) Emma: That was some weird shit, maybe it was the crack. (Emma then sees car keys in the ignition) Emma: Oh wow, looks like someone forgot they're keys. (Emma grabs the keys, it then cuts to Simon sipping a beer while sitting on his desk chair in his office, and Sarah Connors suddenly opens the door and enters) Sarah Connors: Sorry I'm late, my car broke down and… Simon: It's alright, I'm just glad you're here, for my surprise (Laughs for a second). Sarah Connors: Oh yeah that (Tries to think of something, she then sees Alice outside and then makes out with Simon on his desk and it looks like she's gonna have sex with him) Simon: (Excited) Oh yeah. (Cut to Alice as she looks at the window to Simon's office, and sees the two about to have sex, she looks sad and begins to walk down the sidewalk sad) (After credits scene) (Emma is shown driving down the street with Red eyes in Chad Cop's police car) Emma: (Demonic voice) I WANT MEAT!!!!!!! (Emma continues to drive as the rest of the song Superlove playing through the credits) Created By: AndrewBrauer Written By: AndrewBrauer '-Lightshow Episode 12-' What did you think about this new episode? Dogshit (1/5) Okay (2/5) Good (3/5) Terrific (4/5) A personal favorite (5/5) Trivia *We learn that Alice's last name is Berry. *One of the rare episodes, where Michael doesn't appear. *We learn that Molly and Veronica both enjoy the film "The Notebook". *Alice is a skilled runner. *The first time Molly loses her virginity. *One of the first episodes where it takes place exactly after the pervious episode. Gallery This is Anarchy.jpg|Alice's rough copy of her novel. Category:Episodes Category:Lightshow Category:May Releases